


Un regalo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico saiyan [14]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brotp, Flash Fic, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta sentendo Il regalo mio più grande di Tiziano Ferro.[Pre-La battaglia degli dei].Goku vuole fare un regalo a Vegeta per il suo compleanno.





	Un regalo

 

Un regalo   


“Non credo che sul pianeta Vegeta festeggiassero il compleanno” borbottò Crilin. Si grattò il capo spostando un paio di ciocche dei corti capelli neri.

“Io non riesco a immaginarmi quell’animale di Nappa a fare regali a nessuno” dichiarò Junior. Si tolse il turbante, lasciando scoperto il capo pelato e verde. Alcune gocce di sudore scesero e le sue antenne traballarono.

“O soprattutto Freezer a fare regali” dichiarò Gohan. Allungò le gambe sporcandosi i piedi con l’erba, inarco la schiena e sollevò gli occhiali. Mosse la punta della matita sul foglio disegnando una serie di numeri.

“Smettila cinque secondi di fare calcoli, Chichi al momento non ti vede” gli disse Crilin.

“Non m’interessa io voglio fargli un regalo…” ribatté Goku.

“Non sai nemmeno se è veramente il suo compleanno, papà” gli ricordò Gohan.

“Non importa, qualcosa da festeggiare c’è” ribatté l’eroe della Terra. Si appoggiò a un albero e sporse il labbro inferiore, incrociando le braccia dietro la testa.

“Ossia?” chiese Junior. Smise di levitare e atterrare. Le sue orecchie aguzze tremarono sentendo il rumore in lontananza di una cascata e una serie di cinguettii.

“E' il momento di realizzare un suo sogno inespresso” sancì il Son più grande.

“E che vuol dire?” domandò Crilin.

“Che mio padre si sta improvvisando un gran sapiente” rispose Gohan.

“Che adesso ha voglia di vivere” spiegò il namecciano. Crilin sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e Gohan si voltò guardando il maestro.

" _Sensei Piccolo_ " sussurrò. Junior abbassò il capo e alzò le spalle.

"Ha già i suoi regali, la sua donna e il suo marmocchio" brontolò. Crilin ridacchiò e scosse il capo.

"Abbiamo un namecciano sensibile" sussurrò. Schivò un makankosappo che perforò una roccia mandandola in frantumi e ansimò. Goku sospirò e abbassò il capo.

"Giuro che gli farò capire quanto vale anche come guerriero e allora gli avrò fatto il regalo più grande" bisbigliò. Junior ridacchiò.

 


End file.
